


Couch Friends

by AlrightDarlin (WhoopsOK)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/AlrightDarlin
Summary: Them actually getting together would probably be a fluke, honestly, because Matt genuinely never planned on saying anything to Aaron about his lil itty bitty teeny weeny crush. It was just something for Dan to tease him about and for him to laugh at himself about.(Matt/Dan/Aaron first kiss comment fic. This exists very faintly in the TUK universe, but is largely unrelated.)





	Couch Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous ask** : I'd like you to consider an aftg ship (not rlly related to tuk I just wanted to know what you thought of it): dan/matt/aaron 
> 
> I'm still not 100% sure how tumblr will burn, so I'm saving this, too, just in case.

Ok, so I mean, to start Aaron was there for _The Colombia Fiasco_ and saw Matt come out the other side. Out of all the Foxes, they’re the two that have done the long crawl back from being addicts and are pretty solidly sober. They would really understand each other on that end if they’d ever get to the point of needing to/wanting to talk about it.

But then they get softer around each other, all three of them. And I mean they’ve all been happier, but Dan is seeing Matt and Aaron get closer, become actual friends. Being little helps. The sparing helps, too, because Matt loves it and Aaron is actually getting better (and Matt loves when he teaches someone something and they get it). Matt’s science grades are getting better (and Aaron smiles when Matt comes in waving a test paper with 100% on top). Dan loves seeing this.

So she says, hey, bring him around, he’s welcome here, too. And Aaron would be a little sheepish around Dan, none of them are really sure why, but she finds it cute and Matt notices and finds them both _c u t e_ but doesn’t say anything about it because he’s _Straight_ of course. And Aaron probably wouldn’t appreciate the implications. And also, he and Dan are monogamous.

But life is funny like that, because Dan notices him getting awkward trying to Not Think Gay Thoughts (or think about his girlfriend and his New Boy-Shy Friend together) and basically she whispers something about Aaron in his ear that makes his pulse stumble, then says, “ _it’s ok, we’re ok._ ” And well, alright then, they’re ok. “Are you ok?” …He thinks he’s ok.

(He’d tell Dan about the men, his father’s friends. Because it didn’t mean anything to him, he was too strung out to give a fuck, it didn’t even feel sexual for him, he wasn’t thinking “ _this is gay_ ” he was barely thinking “ _this is happening_ ” so he’s never really considered himself with another guy. Dan listens to him, he works out the _I-could-kill-whoever-hurt-you_ furrow in her brow, because it doesn’t matter now. She lets that rest and says, “It’s not them you’re thinking about.” And no, it’s not… He’s ok.)

Them actually getting together would probably be a fluke, honestly, because Matt genuinely never planned on saying _shit_ to Aaron about his lil itty bitty _teeny weeny_ crush. It was just something for Dan to tease him about and for him to laugh at himself about.

But maybe Aaron and Katelyn break it off and he closes ranks with the Foxes, starts hanging with all of them more?

Either way, one day it’s just the three of them, in the dorm on the couch, watching TV and just relaxing. And they’re all close, because Aaron wouldn’t say _touch starved_ aloud, but he doesn’t have to. Dan’s laid out, got her legs tangled in his and he’s twisted so he’s slumped under Matt’s arm and it’s all just…nice.

And maybe it’s corny. Maybe Matt turns to say something about the show and Aaron is just right there in his face and his heart sort of jumps because well ok there’s been a lot of cuddling going on as of late, but he hasn’t been thinking about it like _that_ , but now Aaron is looking at him sort of wide-eyed and close and shocked when Matt’s eyes drop to his lips.

They both start to say something at the same time, nonsense syllables, an explanation, an excuse, a question, but Matt remembers Dan saying “ _it’s ok_ ” and she’s here and it’s ok, if Aaron’s ok—

Matt kisses him.

Aaron jerks back and Matt’s stomach lurches. But he’s not getting violent, he’s not screaming at him or jumping up to leave, to get away from Matt. He’s just got his hand clenched on Dan’s ankle, staring at him in shock.

More nonsense syllables, the start of a dozen jumbled apologies, questions, explanations, before Dan says, again, “It’s ok.” Aaron whips to look at her, “If you’re ok, it’s ok, Aaron.”

Aaron looks sweetly lost before he turns back to Matt. “I thought you were straight.”

Matt’s gotta laugh at that, albeit a little hysterically. “So did I.”

Aaron is holding onto Dan for dear life, so she sits up, scoots closer to him. Takes his hand. “Are you ok?”

And Aaron takes a second to think about that, turns slow back to Matt. He keeps his hand in Dan’s, leans forward with the something closer to the boldness they’re used to from him, even if his lips are uncertain on Matt’s, it makes Matt go warm with want and relief.

And now they’re making out on the couch and Matt’s head is spinning because this is really real and Aaron’s heart is pounding against his chest and then Dan’s hand is on Aaron’s neck and he’s making a sound and Matt has to stop _right now_ because he can’t breathe, _wow_. But when he pulls back Aaron is turning to Dan, scarlet red and gratifyingly breathless as she smiles and kisses him too and wow _wow_ he’s gotta flex his legs and think about exy and garbage cans and dog shit, because he’s not trying to get hard right now, but _holy fuck_.

“Ok,” Aaron says, like five times, “Yeah, I’m ok. This is—wow, ok.”

Dan laughs and kisses him again, “Good to know,” leans past him to peck Matt, too. Then she lays back on the couch like it was nothing, like it was normal.

Matt is legitimately half hard and Aaron is still breathing unsteadily, but they really settle back into the comfortable warm place when Aaron mumbles. “I thought I was straight.”

And they all start laughing so hard Matt can barely get out, “So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...I hope the next time your heart trips, it makes you very happy


End file.
